The present invention relates to a modular window blind or shade assembly. In the prior art, it is well known to add shades, blinds and other window treatments to an existing window having its own frame. However, installation of such devices is often difficult and cumbersome and, in many cases, the results are less than satisfactory, particularly when the installed window treatments do not fit properly within the opening in which they are installed.
As such, a need has developed for a system allowing installation of window treatments within the existing frame of the window in such a manner that installation time is drastically reduced while the quality of the finished product, as installed, is improved. It is with this need in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,877 to Kendall discloses a circle head window shade including a semi-circular shade mounted within a corresponding arched-like portion of a window frame and including a centrally located curved bar designed to guide movements of the shade in an arcuate fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,611 to Bassett discloses a drapery rod assembly for architectural apertures that includes a peripheral arcuate rod designed to receive peripheral portions of a semi-circular drape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,092 to Jelic discloses an arched window blind with a specific cording design and including a track to which is attached a fitting affixed to an end of the blind to allow controllable pivoting movements thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,789 to Faircloth discloses an arched shutter assembly including a semi-circular support for a semi-circular set of louvers that may be pivoted between open and closed positions therewithin.
The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents as contemplating, in one aspect, an arcuate frame designed to hold a correspondingly sized shade that is guided in a peripheral channel.